priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Switcheroo
The name comes from the fact that the contestant can switch the numbers around on his/her second turn. Gameplay *The prices for five prizes (a car and four small prizes) are shown on the board, with the tens digit missing from each. The contestant is presented with number blocks showing the five missing digits, each of which is different. *The contestant is asked to fill in the missing digits with the blocks. They are given a 30-second time limit to ensure the game proceeds quickly. Once they have finished or time has expired, the contestant is told how many digits have been correctly placed, but not which ones. *If all five prices are correct, the contestant has played the game perfectly and wins all five prizes, although this is rare (the first perfect playing did not occur until 1985 on the syndicated nighttime version). Otherwise, the contestant has the option of quitting and taking whatever prizes have the correct prices showing or make a "Switcheroo" and try to correct any mistakes within another 30-second time limit. The contestant is then told how many prices are correct. *After deciding to stay with the initial placement of the blocks or after making the Switcheroo, the correct prices are revealed and the contestant wins those prizes. If the car price is correct, the car will always be revealed last for added excitement. *It is impossible for a contestant to win exactly four of the prizes, as any four prizes being correctly tagged would necessitate the fifth block being with the correct prize. For this reason, the display that shows the number of correct prizes cannot light up the number "4". History *In 1985 on the ''The Price is Right'' (1985 – 1986, U.S. Version) with Tom Kennedy, the game had its first ever instance where a contestant got all five prices correct on the first attempt. *On September 8, 1986 (#6171D), the Season 15 premiere, the game board was revamped to accommodate five-digit cars. *Until May 20, 1991 (#8051D), there was no 30-second timer when a contestant was given an attempt to put all blocks in place. *On April 14, 1995 (#9545D), for no apparent reason, the clock started at 45 seconds instead of 30 as contestant Brae Landon began to play. As this happened, Bob got confused as she thought she had 30 seconds, later saying, "I'll stop her at 15, that's what I'll do!" *On October 2, 2003 (#2614K), the game had its first (and so far, only) instance of a handicapped contestant playing the game (specifically, Tyler van Haetsma, a 2001 graduate of Calvin College); thus, then-Barker's Beauty Claudia Jordan helped place the blocks and, for the first time since April 14, 1995 (#9545D), the time limit was increased to 45 seconds. *On November 11, 2003 (#2672K), a 99-year-old contestant named James played the game after being called up onto stage. The game was played without a time limit (Bob explained the clock was "broken"). As such, Bob placed digits into prices at James' request. *On May 25, 2005 (#3293K), the font on the prize descriptions, prices and number blocks changed from Swiss to Dom Casual. *On May 21, 2008 (#033SP, aired out of order on April 30), during that night's ''The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', Switcheroo was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. The requirement to win the million dollars was to get all five prizes correct on the first attempt. *On one episode in the early 1990s, a contestant lost the car, but when the price was revealed, it was discovered that the numbers in the price of the car were not set up the right way, as the fourth digit in the car was accidentally switched with the third digit, thus making it impossible for the car to be won. On that discovery, Bob awarded the contestant the car. *Beginning on December 31, 2012 (#6161K), the spaces for the missing numbers are lit in light blue. *Switcheroo has had nine perfect wins (all five prizes won); the most recent perfect win happened on April 18, 2007 (#3953K). *On October 16, 2014 (#6844K, aired out of order on October 15), during Dream Car Week, a Maserati Quattroporte SQ4 worth $109,430 was offered, but was not won (contestant Molly Shultz only won the hair dryer, after discovering she had one right on her first try, and decided not to take a second chance). *Also on October 16, 2014 (#6844K, aired out of order on October 15), the prop has been slightly updated, and the dollar sign in the price of the car has changed from white to red and the upper blue strips on the sides of the game board are painted white. *On November 7, 2016 (#7681K), contestant Lula Chan had only 1 prize correct after the first round, decided to play on, and still only had 1 right. The prize she priced correctly, before time ran out on the round, was the car. Trivia *For some unapparent reason, Drew would just give the contestant involved a second chance right then and there no matter how many right without even asking him/her if he/she wants it or not. However, he would implicitly imply that the contestant can choose to bail out. An exception was in one playing in Season 37 when Drew offered a bailout directly. He eventually went back to asking contestants whether they want to switch or stay. *From September 13, 1993 (#8881D) until June 1, 2010 (#5192K), after the car was described, the host tells the contestant that there are other prizes he/she could win and then the small prizes were announced and the prop was revealed afterwards. Since October 5, 2010 (#5252K), the prop is revealed first. *Switcheroo uses the losing horns only when the contestant wins no prizes on a second try, although winnings of small prizes only are technically considered a loss. *This game & Race Game have some similarities. *#They are both timed pricing games. *#You do not have to win all of the prizes. *#It will tell you how much time is left on the clock. *#It will tell you how many you have right, but not specifically which ones. *#After placing the element next to each prize, you would not get one number within a range of numbers (3 in Race Game, 4 in Switcheroo). *This game cannot just use any 4 items plus a car; the missing numbers have to be different. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 31. *Switcheroo also has elements of Clock Game and Temptation. *Part of the music for the timer is used for Switch?. Think Music *There have been three different pieces of music that have been used in Switcheroo's history. The first cue was a vaudeville-style song reminiscent of the one used at the time for Race Game. On the 1985 syndicated nighttime version and at least one daytime playing on January 6, 1992 (#8251D), a remix of the theme from Celebrity Charades was used. The current cue, entitled "The Head Clown," has been in use since March 23, 1992 (#8361D); in addition, its final measures are heard when switching prices in Switch?. Pictures Switcheroo.png Switcheroo 1.jpg|Here's the old look of Switcheroo with a four-digit format and an absence of a clock. switcheroo5win (05-24-1993).jpg|Here's a perfect win under the 4-digit car format from May 24, 1993 (#8841D). Switcheroo 2.jpg|Here's another from 1996 with a five-digit format. Note that a clock has been added to the board. Switcheroo 3.jpg|Here's a playing of the game with Tyler van Haetsma, a disabled contestant from October 2, 2003 (#2614K). To accommodate him, then-Barker's Beauty Claudia Jordan placed the blocks in for him and he was given 45 seconds to play instead of the usual 30. Switcheroo 4.jpg|Here's a perfect playing from May 25, 2005 (#3293K). switcheroo1.png|Here's Switcheroo with the lighted spaces. vlcsnap-2014-06-01-15h48m39s64.png|A close-up look at the timer. vlcsnap-2014-06-01-15h49m41s178.png|This will indicate how many are right. switcheroo1.jpg|The updated prop with the dollar sign in the price of the car that is now red. From January 19, 1978 (#2654D) switcheroo(1-19-1978)1.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)2.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)3.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)4.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)5.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)6.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)7.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)8.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)9.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)10.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)11.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)12.jpg switcheroo(1-19-1978)13.jpg Switcheroo for a Datsun 210 Station Wagon (March 27, 1981, #4055D) switcheroodatsun210wagon1.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon2.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon3.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon4.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon5.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon6.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon7.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon8.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon9.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon10.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon11.jpg switcheroodatsun210wagon12.jpg First-Ever Switcheroo Perfection (TBA 1985) Switcheroo1985_1.png Switcheroo1985_2.png Switcheroo1985_3.png Switcheroo1985_4.png Switcheroo1985_5.png Switcheroo1985_6.png Switcheroo1985_7.png Switcheroo1985_8.png Switcheroo1985_9.png Switcheroo1985_10.png Switcheroo1985_11.png First Appearance of 5-Digit Switcheroo (September 8, 1986, #6171D) switcheroo(9-8-1986)1.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)2.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)3.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)4.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)5.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)6.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)7.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)8.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)9.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)10.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)11.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)12.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)13.jpg switcheroo(9-8-1986)14.jpg Switcheroo for an Eagle Summit (May 18, 1989, #7283D) switcherooeaglesummit1.jpg switcherooeaglesummit2.jpg switcherooeaglesummit3.jpg switcherooeaglesummit4.jpg switcherooeaglesummit5.jpg switcherooeaglesummit6.jpg switcherooeaglesummit7.jpg switcherooeaglesummit8.jpg switcherooeaglesummit9.jpg switcherooeaglesummit10.jpg switcherooeaglesummit11.jpg switcherooeaglesummit12.jpg switcherooeaglesummit13.jpg Switcheroo Perfection for a Geo Metro LSi 3-Door (September 19, 1989, #7342D) switcheroogeometroperfection1.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection2.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection3.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection4.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection5.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection6.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection7.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection8.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection9.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection10.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection11.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection12.jpg switcheroogeometroperfection13.jpg Switcheroo for a Geo Metro Convertible (September 19, 1991, #8104D) switcheroogeometroconvertible1.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible2.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible3.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible4.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible5.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible6.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible7.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible8.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible9.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible10.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible11.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible12.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible13.jpg switcheroogeometroconvertible14.jpg Switcheroo for a Geo Storm 2+2 Sport Coupe (March 23, 1992, #8361D) switcheroogeostorm1.jpg switcheroogeostorm2.jpg switcheroogeostorm3.jpg switcheroogeostorm4.jpg switcheroogeostorm5.jpg switcheroogeostorm6.jpg switcheroogeostorm7.jpg switcheroogeostorm8.jpg switcheroogeostorm9.jpg switcheroogeostorm10.jpg switcheroogeostorm11.jpg switcheroogeostorm12.jpg switcheroogeostorm13.jpg switcheroogeostorm14.jpg Switcheroo Perfection for a Ford Festiva L (June 1, 1992, #8461D) switcheroofordfestivaperfection1.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection2.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection3.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection4.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection5.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection6.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection7.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection8.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection9.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection10.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection11.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection12.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection13.jpg switcheroofordfestivaperfection14.jpg Angela's Switcheroo Comeback Perfection (October 27, 1993, #8943D) switcherooangela1.jpg switcherooangela2.jpg switcherooangela3.jpg switcherooangela4.jpg switcherooangela5.jpg switcherooangela6.jpg switcherooangela7.jpg switcherooangela8.jpg switcherooangela9.jpg switcherooangela10.jpg switcherooangela11.jpg switcherooangela12.jpg switcherooangela13.jpg switcherooangela14.jpg A Blooper in Switcheroo (April 14, 1995, #9545D) switcheroo14second1995-1.jpg switcheroo14second1995-2.jpg switcheroo14second1995-3.jpg switcheroo14second1995-4.jpg switcheroo14second1995-5.jpg switcheroo14second1995-6.jpg switcheroo14second1995-7.jpg|Here's the blooper, the clock counted back from 45 seconds instead of 30 seconds. switcheroo14second1995-8.jpg switcheroo14second1995-9.jpg switcheroo14second1995-10.jpg switcheroo14second1995-11.jpg switcheroo14second1995-12.jpg switcheroo14second1995-13.jpg switcheroo14second1995-14.jpg Switcheroo Perfection for a Ford Escort LX Wagon (January 10, 1996, #9803D) switcheroofordescortwagonperfection1.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection2.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection3.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection4.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection5.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection6.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection7.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection8.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection9.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection10.jpg switcheroofordescortwagonperfection11.jpg Switcheroo for a Saturn L200 (January 23, 2003, #2404K) switcheroosaturnl200-1.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-2.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-3.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-4.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-5.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-6.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-7.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-8.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-9.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-10.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-11.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-12.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-13.jpg switcheroosaturnl200-14.jpg Ryan's Perfect Playing of Switcheroo (March 27, 2003, #2484K, aired out of order on April 10) switcherooryan1.jpg switcherooryan2.jpg switcherooryan3.jpg switcherooryan4.jpg switcherooryan5.jpg switcherooryan6.jpg switcherooryan7.jpg switcherooryan8.jpg switcherooryan9.jpg switcherooryan10.jpg switcherooryan11.jpg switcherooryan12.jpg switcherooryan13.jpg Handicapped Contestant Plays Switcheroo (October 2, 2003, #2614K) switcheroohandicap1.jpg switcheroohandicap2.jpg switcheroohandicap3.jpg switcheroohandicap4.jpg switcheroohandicap5.jpg Switcheroo 3.jpg switcheroohandicap6.jpg|To accomodate his handicap, we've set the clock to 45 seconds. switcheroohandicap7.jpg switcheroohandicap8.jpg switcheroohandicap9.jpg|He decides to leave it. switcheroohandicap10.jpg switcheroohandicap11.jpg switcheroohandicap12.jpg switcheroohandicap13.jpg switcheroohandicap14.jpg 99-Year Old Contestant Plays Switcheroo (November 11, 2003, #2672K) switcheroo99yearold1.jpg switcheroo99yearold2.jpg switcheroo99yearold3.jpg switcheroo99yearold4.jpg switcheroo99yearold5.jpg switcheroo99yearold6.jpg|Since the clock's down... switcheroo99yearold7.jpg|...we've decided to go low-tech, and James will tell Bob where he wants the numbers. switcheroo99yearold8.jpg switcheroo99yearold9.jpg switcheroo99yearold10.jpg switcheroo99yearold11.jpg switcheroo99yearold12.jpg Switcheroo for a $41,000 Ford Thunderbird (December 12, 2003, #2715K) switcheroofordthunderbird2003-1.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-2.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-3.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-4.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-5.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-6.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-7.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-8.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-9.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-10.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-11.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-12.jpg switcheroofordthunderbird2003-13.jpg Switcheroo for a Ford Freestar SE (February 20, 2004, #2815K) switcheroofordfreestar1.jpg switcheroofordfreestar2.jpg switcheroofordfreestar3.jpg switcheroofordfreestar4.jpg switcheroofordfreestar5.jpg switcheroofordfreestar6.jpg switcheroofordfreestar7.jpg switcheroofordfreestar8.jpg switcheroofordfreestar9.jpg switcheroofordfreestar10.jpg switcheroofordfreestar11.jpg switcheroofordfreestar12.jpg switcheroofordfreestar13.jpg Cassandra's Perfect Playing of Switcheroo (May 25, 2005, #3293K) switcheroocassandra1.jpg switcheroocassandra2.jpg switcheroocassandra3.jpg switcheroocassandra4.jpg switcheroocassandra5.jpg switcheroocassandra6.jpg switcheroocassandra7.jpg switcheroocassandra8.jpg switcheroocassandra9.jpg switcheroocassandra10.jpg switcheroocassandra11.jpg switcheroocassandra12.jpg switcheroocassandra13.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (February 1, 2008, #4185K) switcheroo(2-1-2008)1.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)2.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)3.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)4.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)5.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)6.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)7.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)8.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)9.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)10.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)11.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)12.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)13.jpg switcheroo(2-1-2008)14.jpg Switcheroo for a Cadillac CTS (May 21, 2008, #033SP, aired out of order on April 30) switcheroocadillac1.jpg switcheroocadillac2.jpg switcheroocadillac3.jpg switcheroocadillac4.jpg switcheroocadillac5.jpg switcheroocadillac6.jpg switcheroocadillac7.jpg|If she gets all 5 prizes right on the first try within 30 seconds, she will win $1,000,000. switcheroocadillac7a.jpg switcheroocadillac8.jpg|She only got one right, which means she doesn't get the $1,000,000. But she can still win the Cadillac. switcheroocadillac9.jpg switcheroocadillac10.jpg switcheroocadillac11.jpg switcheroocadillac12.jpg switcheroocadillac13.jpg switcheroocadillac14.jpg First Switcheroo Winner with Drew Carey (July 8, 2008, #4412K) switcherooseason36win1.jpg switcherooseason36win2.jpg switcherooseason36win3.jpg switcherooseason36win4.jpg switcherooseason36win5.jpg switcherooseason36win6.jpg switcherooseason36win7.jpg switcherooseason36win8.jpg switcherooseason36win9.jpg switcherooseason36win10.jpg switcherooseason36win11.jpg switcherooseason36win12.jpg switcherooseason36win13.jpg switcherooseason36win14.jpg switcherooseason36win15.jpg switcherooseason36win16.jpg Switcheroo for a Dodge Challenger SE (December 8, 2009, #4942K, aired out of order on October 6) switcheroododgechallenger1.jpg switcheroododgechallenger2.jpg switcheroododgechallenger3.jpg switcheroododgechallenger4.jpg switcheroododgechallenger5.jpg switcheroododgechallenger6.jpg switcheroododgechallenger7.jpg switcheroododgechallenger8.jpg switcheroododgechallenger9.jpg switcheroododgechallenger10.jpg switcheroododgechallenger11.jpg switcheroododgechallenger12.jpg switcheroododgechallenger13.jpg Switcheroo for a Chrysler 200 LX (June 13, 2012, #6013K) switcheroochrysler200lx1.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx2.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx3.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx4.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx5.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx6.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx7.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx8.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx9.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx10.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx11.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx12.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx13.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx14.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx15.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx16.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx17.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx18.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx19.jpg switcheroochrysler200lx20.jpg Switcheroo for a Fiat 500 Gucci Cabrio (December 31, 2012, #6161K) switcheroofiat500gucci1.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci2.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci3.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci4.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci5.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci6.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci7.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci8.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci9.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci10.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci11.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci12.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci13.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci14.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci15.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci16.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci17.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci18.jpg switcheroofiat500gucci19.jpg Switcheroo for a Maserati Quattroporte SQ4 (October 16, 2014, #6844K, aired out of order on October 15) switcheroomaserati1.jpg switcheroomaserati2.jpg switcheroomaserati3.jpg switcheroomaserati4.jpg switcheroomaserati5.jpg switcheroomaserati6.jpg|She decides to leave it. switcheroomaserati7.jpg switcheroomaserati8.jpg switcheroomaserati9.jpg switcheroomaserati10.jpg Amber's Heartbreaking Decision (May 17, 2018, #8344K) switcherooamber1.jpg switcherooamber2.jpg switcherooamber3.jpg switcherooamber4.jpg switcherooamber5.jpg switcherooamber6.jpg switcherooamber7.jpg|She decides to leave it. switcherooamber8.jpg switcherooamber9.jpg switcherooamber10.jpg switcherooamber11.jpg switcherooamber12.jpg switcherooamber13.jpg Tottianna's Total Switcheroo Wipeout (January 10, 2019, #8574K) switcherootottianna1.jpg switcherootottianna2.jpg switcherootottianna3.jpg switcherootottianna4.jpg switcherootottianna5.jpg switcherootottianna6.jpg switcherootottianna7.jpg switcherootottianna8.jpg switcherootottianna9.jpg switcherootottianna10.jpg switcherootottianna11.jpg The Only Switcheroo Win of Season 47 (June 20, 2019, #8804K) switcherooseason47win1.jpg switcherooseason47win2.jpg switcherooseason47win3.jpg switcherooseason47win4.jpg switcherooseason47win5.jpg switcherooseason47win6.jpg switcherooseason47win7.jpg switcherooseason47win8.jpg switcherooseason47win9.jpg switcherooseason47win10.jpg switcherooseason47win11.jpg switcherooseason47win12.jpg First Switcheroo Win of Season 48 (December 17, 2019, #8942K) switcheroofirstseason48win1.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win2.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win3.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win4.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win5.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win6.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win7.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win8.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win9.jpg switcheroofirstseason48win10.jpg Switcheroo With Ito Aghayere and Patricia Heaton from Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) switcheroocarolssecondact1.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact2.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact3.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact4.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact5.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact6.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact7.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact8.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact9.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact10.jpg switcheroocarolssecondact11.jpg John's Amazing Switcheroo Comeback (February 13, 2020, #9024K) switcheroojohn1.jpg switcheroojohn2.jpg switcheroojohn3.jpg switcheroojohn4.jpg switcheroojohn5.jpg switcheroojohn6.jpg switcheroojohn7.jpg switcheroojohn8.jpg switcheroojohn9.jpg switcheroojohn10.jpg switcheroojohn11.jpg switcheroojohn12.jpg switcheroojohn13.jpg switcheroojohn14.jpg switcheroojohn15.jpg switcheroojohn16.jpg switcheroojohn17.jpg YouTube Videos First perfect playing with Tom Kennedy A Win from 1997 (March 19, 1997, #0303K) Handicapped Contestant plays Switcheroo (October 2, 2003, #2614K) 99 Year Old Contestant Plays Switcheroo (November 11, 2003, #2672K) Wonderful Win from 2008 (December 8, 2008, #4541K) A Win from Season 41 (December 31, 2012, #6161K) A Painful Loss from Season 42 (January 27, 2014, #6591K) Only Switcheroo Winner from Season 42 (April 16, 2014, #6703K) Dismissal Playing from 2014 (April 29, 2014, #6722K) Another Painful Loss from Season 42 (June 23, 2014, #6801K, aired out of order on June 27) Switcheroo for a Maserati (October 16, 2014, #6844K, aired out of order on October 15) A Win from Season 43 (November 21, 2014, #6895K, aired out of order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) Dismal Playing from 2015 (March 11, 2015, #7043K) A Disastrous Playing from 2019 (January 10, 2019, #8574K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Timed Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:The Player is in Command Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:Not Looking At The Crowd Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:30-second Pricing Games Category:45-second Pricing Games